


Crossed Paths

by Erika (Aeiouna)



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: M/M, Remixed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-06
Updated: 2008-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Erika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Aceetha in the Make The Yuletide Gay secret Santa</p>
    </blockquote>





	Crossed Paths

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FadedSouls (aceetha)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceetha/gifts).



> Written for Aceetha in the Make The Yuletide Gay secret Santa

_Our eyes were locked, filled with a combination of love and lust that could only occur when I was with him and he with me. I kissed him, letting my tongue slide into his mouth as my hand wandered around and memorized every inch of my body. He pulled me closer, moving to kiss my neck, leaving small love bites all over…_

The ringing phone pulled Howie Dorough out of his thoughts and left him with a flushed face and an erection. He'd been having dreams lately about a mystery man, and not all of them had been sexual. He shook the thoughts aside and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey little bro you busy?" his brother John asked on the other end, "Wanna meet me for lunch?"

Howie thought about it for a moment. A change of scenery would probably do him good. "That place that I can walk to?"

John mumbled an affirmative. "I'll see you in about fifteen minutes, right?"

"Yeah, see you," Howie hung up the phone and headed out to the restaurant. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and watched the ground as he walked. He wasn’t paying attention until he ran into someone. He quickly looked up. "Oh I..." his voice caught in his throat. It was him, it was really him. It was the man from his dreams. He had the same build, the same facial shape. He couldn’t compare eye color or anything like that, since the dream man's face was already blurred. "I-I'm sorry," he quickly ran off.

Brian Littrell stood in place at the sidewalk and watched the other man run off. It wasn’t everyday that another man got flustered and shaky around him. Brian never saw himself as a very attractive man, he was average at best. The man that bumped into him on the other hand... he was perfect. He had reminded him about a recurring dream he had been having. A beautiful man came into his life, sweeping him off his feet and making love to him.

However, it seemed that just as they were getting hot and heavy, Brian would wake up. He continued walking. He hoped that maybe, just maybe, he'd hope to see his beautiful brunette yet again. He smiled for the first time in a while as he contemplated the idea of seeing the other again.

He just had no idea when.

A couple weeks passed, and with a face to add to his dreams they started to get longer, not that it really mattered. He always woke up right before the dream got good. He knew he needed to find the man he met on the street two weeks ago.

He didn’t realize his chance to do so would come in the way it actually did.

Brian's mother was begging him to move to a house closer to her. He shrugged, liking where he lived now but unable to say no to his mother. "Alright, I'll search the Internet for a house."

Brian pulled out his laptop and started searching. He found the perfect house, a block from his mother's, but there was more.

The realtor... was the guy he'd met on the street. "This is totally surreal," he said to himself, "but I'm not giving up this opportunity.

He grabbed his cell phone from his pocket and dialed the number on the website.

"Dorough Reality," Howie made himself sound as professional as possible given the fact that work was the last thing on his mind.

"Hi," the voice on the other end said, "I'm looking to buy one of the townhouses you're selling."

That voice. It was new to him yet strangely familiar. He shook the feeling and stayed professional. "And which one was that?"

"It's the two bedroom townhouse on the east side of town, the one with the blue paint job."

Howie nodded, visualizing the house perfectly. "Ah, yes. That's a nice house. I'm actually getting ready to do touring of that house, so if you meet me there you can be my first tour."

The voice simply said, "Okay," and hung up. Howie made a face. Was he really that anxious to see the house? It wasn't that special. He shrugged it off and got his papers together.

"Oh hello you must be my..." Howie couldn't believe it, he just could not believe it, "... you're the guy I ran into a few weeks ago, and again I'm really sorry."

The other man shrugged it off. "It was no big deal, really. I'm Brian by the way, Brian Littrell. I got your name from the listing, Howie."

Howie nodded. "Yeah, that would be my name. Let's get this tour started." He smiled and led Brian through the house. "Well what do you think?"

"I think it's a perfect house for raising a family in," Brian looked through the large family room/den. "Not that I'm seeing anyone or anything. The right man hasn’t come along."

"Right man?" Howie had to let those words sink in, "You're gay?"

Brian nodded. "Can I ask you a personal question?" He waited for Howie's nod before he continued, "I've been having this recurring dream. I'm being made love to by this mystery man. I can make out everything but his face. It's very weird. Has that ever happened to you?"

"Every night," Howie confessed, "Now it's time for me to ask you a personal question." He also waited for approval to ask, "Have you ever realized that you've met that person from your dream, although it seemed completely out of this world? I mean, you have this chance meeting out of nowhere and you just know it's him. Like..."

"… Like bumping into him on the street? Or rather, him bumping into you?" Brian finished Howie's sentence, "Uh huh." He scooted a little closer. "How about looking to buy a house, and he's the realtor for the one you want to buy?"

Howie felt his heart race. "How is it possible? All those months, all that torment, and it was you, I find you on the street."

Brian kissed him deeply, a hand connecting with Howie's brunette locks. "I'm glad it was me, because for me it was you."

One Year Later

"Happy anniversary baby," Howie leaned in for a kiss and wrapped his arms around Brian's neck, hands already wandering around his boyfriend's naked body. "Can you believe it's already been a year?"

Brian shook his head. "It feels surreal baby, that I'm really here with you, and we've lasted so long. The odds were really against us."

Howie nodded. "C'mon babe. I have one more gift to give you." He scooped Brian up into his arms, despite the other being slightly taller, and carried him to the bedroom they shared.

Brian smiled as he was laid onto the bed. He had an idea of what this was going to be. "Mmm one more gift, hmm? I wonder what it is."

Howie laid light kisses upon Brian's neck. "Technically we met each other in a dream. An unfinished dream. Let me finish it with you."

Their eyes locked. Howie leaned down, now kissing Brian's lips, his tongue worming its way into Brian's mouth. Brian pulled away long enough to move to Howie's neck, kissing, sucking.

"I'm gonna mark you baby," Brian moaned into his boyfriend's neck, feeling the red mark form in his mouth. "God I love you."

Howie pulled Brian's face to him to kiss his lips again, hands wandering, fingers gently pinching his nipples, rolling each one between his thumb and forefinger. He'd learned through makeout sessions that these were very sensitive for Brian, even more so than the average man.

"Mmm Howie baby," Brian closed his eyes, "God I love what you do to me." He felt his cock twitch, throb and harden.

Howie felt his do the same. "Mmm I love what you do to me, you know that right?"

Brian nodded and ground his cock into Howie's. He knew they were playing everything by ear now. "What do you want from me?" he whispered.

"Let me be inside you," Howie whispered, stroking Brian's cheek with the back of his hand, "Let me show you how much you mean to me."

Brian kissed Howie's hand. "Of course."

Howie didn’t want to waste time with oral sex, they'd had oral sex numerous times over the year they were together. He wanted this to be unique and special for both him and Brian. "Mmm honey pie is the lube by you?"

Brian nodded and handed it to him. Howie coated his hand, even though he knew he was only going to use about three fingers. He inched his index finger into Brian's ass, keeping his place while Brian got used to what was a new sensation.

Brian looked up into Howie's eyes, his indication that it was okay to go on. Howie nodded, not needing words and adding a second finger. He also started to simulate thrusting, moving his fingers slowly in and out of Brian's body.

Brian linked his fingers with the ones on Howie's free hand and moaned. "God you do amazing things to me honey."

Howie's middle finger grazed across Brian's prostrate, causing the blonde to moan. He then added a third finger, knowing after this that Brian would be ready for him. He leaned down to kiss Brian, whose face was already flushed from arousal. "God I love you."

"I love you too Howie my dear, so much," Brian kissed back, "Mmm baby."

Howie nodded and pulled his fingers out. He reached for the lube, squeezing a generous layer into his palm and rubbing it to warm it up. A slight moan escaped from his lips as he coated his cock. A quick pondering of how his love for Brian possessed him to go bareback, and he was inching into Brian's tight asshole.

Brian closed his eyes, his voice caught in his throat. What he was feeling at that moment was unexplainable. A surge of electricity passed through his whole body when Howie finally started to move. It began as pain, slowly becoming pleasure the more Howie thrust. He gripped Howie's shoulders urging him closer.

Howie complied, the combination of his sweat slick stomach sliding along Brian's hardened cock and the head of his cock hitting Brian's prostrate at each thrust making Brian shake. "You are the most beautiful person in the world," he whispered into Brian's ear.

"Not even compared to you," Brian moaned softly. "Mm… fuck Howie I'm going to come."

Howie had been wishing for this moment forever. "Go ahead Bri it's alright. I am too."

Brian's eyes rolled into the back of his head, Howie's name escaping from his lips as he spilled in between their bodies. He only had a few seconds to bask in the post orgasm glow before he was feeling Howie's load being shot deep in his ass and hearing his own name cried out.

Howie rolled off of Brian and pulled him closer. "You know, if this was the way that dream was supposed to end, I'm glad I never actually finished it. The real thing was infinitely better than any dream."

"You can say that again," Brian chuckled before he leaned in to kiss Howie yet again.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Crossed Paths (The Oddly Glitchy Interface remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/382273) by [pensnest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pensnest/pseuds/pensnest)




End file.
